Fizzy's Wish
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Fizzy has only one wish, to be treated like everyone else. Will her wish come true? If Molly has anything to do with it, it will.


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human chars in this story, along with any ponies you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Fizzy's Wish"

It was a warm day in dream valley. All of the baby ponies were playing a game of tag, while the unicorns played a game of hide and seek. Well, most of the unicorns anyway.  
Fizzy, a blue unicorn with pink, aqua, white and dark pink hair was sitting alone watching everyone else play. She had tried to join in, but she soon was messing things up as usual and was told by Gusty how much of a bubble head she was.  
Fizzy sighed as she watched Ribbon tag Buttons and run the other way. She wished with all her heart that Gusty would be a little nicer to her. After all, Fizzy hadn't done anything to her.  
Making her way over to Paradise Estate for lunch, a familiar voice made her turn around.  
"Fizzy! Hey Fizzy! Wait up!"  
The voice belonged to Megan's nine-year-old sister, Molly, who was also Fizzy's best friend. The two had known each other for a long time and had a really strong bond. Fizzy whirled around and trotted over to her. She still had a frown on her face. She tried hard to smile for her best friend's benefit, but it came out as a grimace.  
Molly gazed at Fizzy, a concerned frown crossing her almost always happy face. Her hazel eyes connected with Fizzy's jeweled ones, and the unicorn could see concern in their depths.  
"Fizzy, what's wrong?" Molly asked.  
Molly's light brown hair was in a half French braid, while some of it was down. The braid was held together by a pink and blue ponytail holder. She was wearing a jumpsuit with a pink shirt underneath of it. The jumpsuit itself was purple and blue. A pair of blue and purple sandals completed the outfit.  
"Hi Molly!" Fizzy tried to sound cheerful for Molly's sake, but she was still reeling from the insults that Gusty had thrown at her. She knew they weren't true, but they still hurt.  
Despite her best friend's attempts to sound cheerful, the nine-year-old girl knew her too well by now.  
"What's the matter, Fizzy?" Molly repeated. Her best pony friend was usually more cheerful than this. But for the past few days, she had been less like herself.  
Fizzy shrugged.  
"Nothing much. You?"  
"I was hoping you would want to play a game of softball with me. Patrick, Firefly, Ribbon and Naia are setting u pa game. You can be on my team!"  
Fizzy thought for a minute before a smile spread across her face.  
"Okay! Come on!"  
Molly grinned, jumped on Fizzy's back and held on as they headed back to the Setae.  
When they got there, they found Emily had joined the game as well.  
"Aloha, cuz!" Molly greeted while jumping off Fizzy's back.  
"Aloha!" Emily replied. "Are you guys ready to play?"  
"Yeah!" Molly cheered.  
"Definitely!" Fizzy agreed.  
"Awesome!" Emily exclaimed.  
Before they knew it, the game was under way and everyone was having fun. At least until an unwanted pony arrived.  
"I got it!" Molly called as she threw the ball to Emily. "Here it comes, cuz!"  
Emily smiled as the ball came her way. she threw it to Fizzy, who tripped over it by mistake, making it hit Gusty, who had stopped to watch the game.  
"Gusty, I'm-" Fizzy started to apologize, but Gusty wouldn't hear it. She glared at the easy going unicorn and said angrily, "Watch what you're doing, bubble head!"  
"Hey!" Emily shouted, glaring at Gusty. She didn't' know her all that well, but she did know Gusty had a tendency to lash out at Fizzy for no reason. Even though Emily wasn't' Fizzy's best friend, she liked her al to and Fizzy had been nothing but nice to her. After all, she was a part of Emily's Ohana and Emily always treated her Ohana with love and respect. This meant defending them if the situation called for it. And this situation definitely did. "Take that back! Fizzy didn't mean for the ball to hit you and you know it!"  
"Maybe I should sit this one…" Fizzy started to say, but Molly cut her off.  
"You're not going anywhere!" The nine-year-old declared, a little harsher than she intended. She glared as her gaze traveled to Gusty. "Emily's right! You need to stop calling Fizzy names!"

"Okay," Fizzy faltered as she gazed at her best friend uncertainly, "I guess I'll stay then."

Molly gave Fizzy a reassuring pat on her mane while still glaring at Gusty.  
"I didn't mean to say it that way," Molly said. "It's just that I'm tired of Gusty making fun of you and I'm tired of you thinking it's okay. You shouldn't have to leave because Gusty can't treat you with the kindness and respect you deserve! Gusty's been treating you badly since I met you and I'm sick of it!"  
Megan heard the last word of Molly's sentence as she was coming out of the Estate.  
"Moll's right," she said, but in a softer tone. "Gusty, you really have to lay off Fizzy. She didn't do anything to you."  
Gusty nodded, but she was glaring at Fizzy, which made the blue unicorn go a shade of red and look the other way.  
"Why do you have to be so mean?" Molly asked, her tone softer than before. "You don't make fun of me or Julie or Megan or any of the other ponies, why Fizzy?"  
Gusty didn't have an answer for Molly right away. Finally, she replied, "Because she's easy to make fun of."  
Molly threw up her hands in frustration and glared at Gusty.  
"Forget it!" Molly said, before hopping on Fizzy and leaving the game unfinished. She was determined to put an end to Gusty's teasing of Fizzy if it was the last thing she did.  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Fizzy had stopped until she saw the lake come into view. Dismounting from her best friend's back, Molly heaved a sigh as she let her gaze travel over the lake. As her gaze landed on Fizzy, she noticed her best friend was trying to fight back tears.  
"What is it?" Molly asked. "Fizzy, you know you can talk to me about anything. We tell each other everything." She gently reminded her.  
"I know," Fizzy said softly.  
"Talk to me," Molly pleaded. "Please."  
Fizzy sighed as she tried to fight back tears. She hated crying in front of Molly. She knew it scared her whenever she did it. Despite this, she also knew Molly was right. She also had to admit that Molly was growing up, even though she was barely ten yet.

"Do you think I'm a…. I'm a….. a bubble head?"  
Molly shook her head and patted Fizzy's mane before giving her a much needed hug.  
"Of course not! No way! Why would you ask me that? We're best friends. I love you so much. You're not a bubble head." Molly glanced back towards the Estate, a glare in her hazel eyes as she asked, "Does this have anything to do with Gusty?"  
Fizzy nodded as the tears came. She had been trying so hard to hold them back, but it was no use. She was just feeling so hurt and lost, she didn't know what else to do.  
"Shh," Molly soothed as she patted Fizzy's mane and gave her another hug, "It's okay, Fizzy. It's okay. You're NOT a bubble head, trust me. You want to know why?"  
Fizzy nodded.  
"Because you are the sweetest, nicest most friendliest  
unicorn I've ever met."  
"If I'm so sweet and friendly," Fizzy said, tears in every  
word she spoke, "then why do Gusty and Buttons always treat me so badly? They really hurt my feelings. I mean I know Danny calls me a bubble head just to be funny, but even that hurts." Fizzy said, referring to the Hartson sisters' cousin who lived in Colorado. Danny came up sometimes to visit and often hung out in Ponyland with the girls.  
Molly nodded as she continued to comfort her best friend.  
"If I had one wish," Fizzy said through her tears, "it would be for Gusty and Buttons to just treat me like they treat everyone else. They're so nice to everyone else but not to me. I just want  
to be treated like an equal." She said this last part in a whisper  
as more tears came.  
Molly sighed as she hugged Fizzy once again. She could tell her friend was hurting and she wanted to help her feel better, but what could she do? She then got an idea. She sat down beside Fizzy and put her chin in her hands.  
Fizzy noticed her friend's silence and started getting

worried.  
"Molly, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
"About what?" Fizzy asked as her tears subsided a little.  
"Oh nothing special. I was just thinking about the time we first met."  
Fizzy nodded and a small smile spread across her face.  
"Gee, I haven't thought about that day in a long time. You were so cute and so adorable."  
Molly nodded as she started thinking back on that faithful day eight years ago.  
As the two best friends continued to reminisce, Molly was happy to see Fizzy was cheering up a little bit.  
"Thanks, Molly," Fizzy said as she nuzzled the little girl. "I have to thank Emily when we get back as well."  
Molly nodded and gave Fizzy a hug.  
"It's no problem," Molly said. "You're my best friend. I would do anything for you. And to be frank, I'm getting tired of Gusty hurting your feelings. Nobody should be treated that way. It's not right."  
Fizzy nodded and then asked sheepishly, "Whose Frank?"  
Molly giggled at this and shook her head.  
"Never mind. Come on, let's get back to the Estate. Megan probably made lunch already. I'm starving!"  
Fizzy smiled at this.  
"You said it!" With that, the two best friends went back to the Estate to enjoy lunch with their friends and family.  
Molly smiled down at her best friend.  
"You've done so much for us-for me-and we all love you more than this world. That's why you shouldn't listen to Gusty when she says those mean things to you. They aren't true. You are NOT nor will you ever be a bubble head or anything else she calls you. You're special. And you're very sweet. Always remember that."  
"Gee," Fizzy said, "maybe you're right."  
"You know I'm right," Molly said, a small giggle escaping her lips. With that, she gave Fizzy another hug and hopped on her back as they rode back to the Estate, just enjoying each other's company.  
When they returned to the Estate, they found Megan, Emily, along with Matt and Abby getting lunch ready.  
Fizzy walked over to Emily and gave her a nuzzle.  
"Thanks for sticking up for me back there," she told her. "I really appreciate it."  
Emily grinned and hugged Fizzy around the neck.  
"No problem. You're a part of my Ohana. I would do anything for you. I love you."  
"Love you too," Fizzy said. She helped Emily make a few sandwiches before going over to see what Molly was up to. She found her best friend engaged in a heated discussion with Gusty. She stayed close by, but she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to see how this would turn out. She felt better knowing Megan and Abby, along with Matt were there, just in case things got out of hand. "You really hurt Fizzy's feelings!" Molly shot at the unicorn. "You made her cry. You should watch what you say. It really hurt her when you called her what you did. She is NOT a bubble head. I want you to say you're sorry."  
Gusty nodded, but she still didn't think she had done anything wrong. She apologized to Fizzy that night, partly to feel better about everything, but mostly to get Molly off her back. She knew the child was right, but Gusty didn't want to admit it. she was just having a little fun after all. That's all it was. Harmless fun. She hadn't really thought that Fizzy had taken what she said seriously. Nor had Gusty thought that what she had said over the last few years had really hurt Fizzy. But as Gusty watched Molly leave for the Estate, she felt guilt wash over her and she knew that Molly was right.

Later that night, Fizzy lay awake and gazed up at the sky of stars. She sighed and said, "I wish I may, I wish I might, I hope my wish comes true tonight. I wish that Gusty and Buttons would be nicer to me and treat me like one of them. I'm no different then they are." She then got off the bed and said a special prayer to God. "Dear Heavenly father, I thank you for my best friends, Molly, Julie, Megan, Emily and even Danny. I thank you that you blessed me with them and I know they will always be there for me. I ask that you keep them safe and in your care. In Jesus name, Amen." With that, Fizzy lay down and fell asleep to the sound of the crickets chirping.

The next day, Fizzy was walking through the fields of dream valley, watching the unicorns starting a game of freeze tag. She wished with all her heart that she could join in and was surprised when a voice said, "Fizzy! Come on! Join us! I need one more on my team!"  
Fizzy world around to see Buttons smiling at her.  
"Ar-are you sure you want me on your team?" Fizzy asked, not really believing that Buttons was being sincere.  
Buttons nodded.  
"Sure I do. I want to beat Gusty."  
Fizzy smiled at this and trotted over to them. As she started to play with her friends, she smiled. She made a mental note to thank God for answering her prayer that night. Finally, Fizzy felt like everyone else and her wish had come true.

THE END


End file.
